clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Approval Court
The Approval Court of Antartica and Southern Tasmainia or mainly known as "Approval Court", is a joint court shared between the MAI onerepublic (Margate Antarctic Islands, United Penguins' Republic and Auzua Mostafique), Lasoun and Freezeland while being observed by the Court of Southern Tasmania. The joint judiciary court is used for handling cases between governments, and also to approve mergers and separations. History It was first founded as the Approval Court of Margate Antarctica Islands and Sherby Hoodwounds in 1995, for settling the case between the Bridge of South Sherby. The court, a joint association between MAI and the then-Republic of Sherby Hoodwounds, was located in Sherbian City although formally suggested by MAI. The Approval Court renamed itself Approval Court of the Sub-Antarctic when Auzua Mostafique and Lasoun joined. Cases between governments were held at the approval court and it was relocated at Margate City for convinience. In 2004, when the Sherby Hoodwounds War was in midway, membership of Sherby Hoodwounds in the court was suspended along with MAI. The war between the two countries ended in late 2004, with both countries no longer under suspension along with a new member as the result of the war - Margate Cross Island. In 2006, Freezeland officially joined the court. It was renamed The Approval Court of the Free Republics of Antarctica. In 2007, the Government of Southern Tasmania joined, but soon quit and became an observer under Court of Southern Tasmania. Even so, it was renamed The Approval Court of Antarctica and Southern Tasmania. At the time, there were six members - MAI, MCI, Sherby, Freezeland, Lasoun and Auzua. In 2008, the MAI Merging occured and MAI, MCI and Sherby Hoodwounds formed a new MAI. Auzua also became partially governed by MAI and the whole group collectively became the MAI onerepublic. They are still represented by themselves, though. In 2010, when the UPR merged with MAI, it joined the Approval Court. Cases Members Current Currently, there are seven members and one observer. All members that are governed by MAI would have 'Onerepublic' next to it. The members are: *Margate Central Island, Onerepublic (Nov 15, 1995) MAI, the co-founder of the group and current leading member, officially founded the group on November 15th. *Margate Sherby Hoodwounds, Onerepublic (June 16, 2008) Sherby Hoodwounds was the other co-founder of the group, but when merged with MAI, it had to re-register under the 'onerepublic' movement on June 16, 2008. *Margate Cross Island, Onerepublic (June 20, 2008) Margate Cross Island originally joined at the end of 2004, but like Sherby Hoodwounds, it had to re-register its membership under the onrepublic movement. It registered four days after as it merged four days later then Sherby. *United Penguin's Republic, Onerepublic (June 5, 2010) When the UPR merged with MAI, it had to register in the Approval Court. It did so on June the 5th. *Auzua Mostafique, Onerepublic (April 15, 2009) Auzua Mostafique originally joined in 1998, however, under the 'onerepublic' movement for it was governed partially by MAI, it had to re-register. Auzua is considerably the second most powerful country for a period of time. *Freezeland, Free Republic (May 23, 2006) Freezeland had good ties with MAI and joined on May 23rd. Days before, it had signed a treaty with MAI. *Lasoun, Free Republic (April 12, 1998) Lasoun joined after Auzua Mostafique joined, but as Auzua Mostafique had to re-register, it is politially the second oldest member in the group in terms of join date, after MAI. Technically, it is the fourth country to join after MAI, Sherby and Auzua. The only observer is: *Court of Southern Tasmania (December 15, 2007) The Court of Southern Tasmania was originally a member, having joined on March 12, 2007. However, due to recognition problems and dilemnas, it eventually quit and re-registered as the 'Court of Southern Tasmania'. It is, to date, the only observer in the group. Former There were 4 former members in the group, in which three had joined MAI and re-registered. *Republic of Sherby Hoodwounds, Free Republic (Nov 15, 1995 - May 29, 2008) The Republic of Sherby Hoodwounds was the co-founder of the court alongside MAI. It would have been the second oldest member in the group in terms of join date if it had continued. It merged with MAI on May 26, 2008 in which Sherby would have to exit from the court. Sherby exited on May 29, completed the documents by mid June and rejoined on June 16, 2008. *Margate Cross Island, Free Republic (June 16, 2004 - June 1, 2008) Margate Cross Island joined the group after being freed by MAI in the Sherby Hoodwounds War. It was under the position, 'Free Republic', but was technically an independent country. It merged with MAI on May 30, 2008, in which MCI had to exit from the court. MCI exited on June 1, 2008, completed the documents by mid-June but had to wait four days after Sherby re-joined 'for consistency'. *Auzua Mostafique, Free Republic (April 3, 1998 - April 3, 2009) Auzua Mostafique joined the group in 1998 alongside Lasoun twelve days later. The republic was in the court for eleven full years. After it became partially self-governed by MAI in March, it had to resign from the group and re-register as a Onerepublic member, and thus quit eleven years after it joined. It rejoined under the Onerepublic position on April the 15th. *Government of Southern Tasmania (March 13, 2007 - Dec 14, 2007) The Government of Southern Tasmania, an unrecognized government in the southeast of Tasmania, joined the court on March the 13th, 2007, having heard of it on the Internet. However, due to recognition problems and dilemnas, which hindered the group from the court for a long time, it was unable to continue being a member and resigned on December 14th. It rejoined the day after as an observer, the first observer of the group ever. See also Category:Organizations Category:Groups